Their Revenge
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Duncan and Gwen have lost their love of their lives; Trent and Courtney were killed mysteriously. Now they want their revenge but how if they don't know who is the killer but then other contestants that was in the first season one by one. Will Duncan and Gwen defeat this mysterious killer for once before it goes out of control?


**Author's Note**: Hey, I decided to return with a Total Drama story that will be in the **M** section. Now, let me explain this story. I'm sure some DunGwen fans _might_ enjoy some scenes because I'll probably put some scenes of them (little bit; not much) as a couple. We'll see.

And what's weird is that they're not my cup of tea; that pairing. I have a _tiny_ liking for for them (not much).

Also, I see Gwen's mother as a Barbara. I also decided the teenagers' last names or whatever. Oh and by the way, this is right after Owen won the race. This is in an alternate universe so Total Drama Action/World Tour won't exist in the story. Probably just Revenge of the Island/Pahkitew Island will exist; we will never know.

**Warnings**: Swearings, blood/gorey... etc.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters/shows.

* * *

"It's alright if you didn't win… besides like you just saw, Owen was happy for us. Which is probably the same with the others, come on. Wait here; I'll go tell Chris and we'll go take a walk in the woods. Just for a moment between the two of us- err, if you want that is." Trent blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Gwen smirked, "Of course I want to. Ask him which time we have to be there. Hurry up before I change my mind."

Trent quickly went to go see Chris and tell him about walking in the woods with her. Gwen saw that Chris had a stern face which meant they should be there on time. Trent nodded and called back to him, "We'll be in time." Trent then did a wink at Owen which Gwen didn't get this.

Gwen said seriously, "Okay why did you wink… oh! I get it now. Because you'll try to get the next move on me…"

Trent kissed Gwen on her lips, wrapping his arms around her as he was going to penetrate her mouth with his tongue, but was stopped by Duncan's calling. "Hey, Trent! Are you going to have sex with her in front of us?"

Trent immediately turned with irritation at Duncan and shot him a middle finger, "Yeah like _if_! Even if we wanted to it wouldn't be in front of _you_! Do it in front of the others with Courtney!"

Everyone except Duncan and Courtney were laughing. Duncan and Courtney gave their best murderous looks. With a smile, Trent guided Gwen into the woods. They simply smiled at each other and walked further so they could at least make out for some minutes before continuing.

They decided to wait to be further in the woods to have a little fun, how they shouldn't. When the sky started to grow dark, Trent and Gwen immediately stood up, meaning they should be going. They should return to the others… _crack_!

That caused both Gwen and Trent to look behind them: there was no one there. They shrugged it off and continued their way back. Then, suddenly, they heard steps coming behind them and it looked like that person was running. Gwen and Trent turned around as the teenaged gothic was hit by a baseball bat.

"GWEN!" his voice sounded so far away from her because she immediately went unconscious.

* * *

Gwen weakly turned on her side to see if Trent was there, but he wasn't. She made her best effort to stand up; however, she fell back on her knees, Gwen suddenly felt nauseous. She was seeing blurry shapes, she couldn't see anything clearly. She walked forward until she could have felt Trent. She touched a cold hand.

"T- T- Trent… i- is that you?" stammered Gwen as she wanted to see anything clearly, her eyes trying to focus. Something warm started to go down her face as she touched her forehead with a shaky hand: it was blood. She gasped as she finally took notice of the colour; she turned back to the hand. She was sure it was Trent's, it had to be. As she started to look up she lost balance and went to her side. She saw that it was Trent, staring at the dark sky. Why didn't Trent response?

"Trent… why aren't… answering me?" stammered Gwen as she was already out of breath. She suddenly felt some pain on her buddy several seconds later which made her yelp a little. Her dark eyes stared at Trent with tears; she didn't know why he was not answering her.

Suddenly her eyelids fell and she returned to dream world…

* * *

She was awoken by water that slapped across her face. She gasped when she was hung from a boat. Gwen didn't know how to react to this; she was struggling to get out of here. She was thinking about the other twenty contestants, even Chris and Chef, wondering if they were searching or not. Probably Leshawna, Eva and Cody… but the others, probably not… Trent! She desperately looked to see where Trent was, but with no luck.

_Trent dammit! Where are you…?_ Thought Gwen as she tried to paddle with her arms. She suddenly stopped as pain shot through her body. She gasped as she tried to see, noticing that she was in her bra and underwear only. She shrieked as she realized someone had touched her. She only hoped she's not pregnant. Blood started to go down her arms as she started to cry softly, wondering if her life would be over.

She stared at the black sky, wondering if the gang was having a happy time without her and Trent. Trent, she hoped that he was safe somewhere. She said to herself before water got on her face again, "Trent if you hear me please tell me you are doing fine…"

Gwen had fallen asleep until the early morning where the sky was mixed with some orange and red. Suddenly, a voice was heard above her from a microphone, "Hey miss Hailstone, are you doing alright down there?"

Gwen growled deeply as she yelled, "The _hell_ I'm doing alright! I'm suffering like _shit_ down here!"

"We're coming to get you; some friends of yours are waiting for you at a dock on an island." The passenger of the helicopter said through the microphone. Gwen rolled her eyes as she was suddenly nauseous and dizzy. She was sensing that they were going to get her, but once again she went unconscious even though she was feeling a little sick.

* * *

"_Good heavens Gwen!_"

Gwen was hearing voices that seemed so far away. She had awoken with a gasp, yet she was still wet. Why didn't she stop falling unconscious? She started to get annoyed with this kind of habit. When she had awoken, her mother was sitting next to her as she hugged her tightly.

"Ouch, mom it hurts!" yelped Gwen as her mother backed away quickly and put her hands on her mouth. She sighed afterwards, "Oh dear… I'm sorry lovey. I'm just so happy that you're alright. I heard about what happened…"

"Oh good, she's doing fine!" Owen said as he stopped. He blushed when he stared at her mother, "Oh! Sorry Ms. Hailstone…"

"Barbara. Please call me Barbara, Owen. It's the same with the others," gestured Gwen's mother as she smiled sweetly. She continued to smile and said, "No don't be. You and the others are my daughter's friends. You can come and see her. Oh dear I'll go get a coffee!"

"Mom, can you tell someone to bring lunch? I'm hungry." Gwen called to her mother. Barbara nodded as she left. Gwen turned to Owen as she smiled, "Thanks Owen, for visiting me. You're a true friend."

A nurse brought her food and Gwen immediately ate it all. She suddenly felt a little bit better. She turned to Owen as she raised an eyebrow, "Are you alone?"

Owen smirked as he went outside the room and said to the others to come in. The rest of the Screaming Gophers (even Heather was there) entered as they looked relieved. Gwen turned to Heather in surprise, "Wow, never thought that _you_ would be here."

Heather smirked, "Well I had nothing to do today so I decided to come. That doesn't mean we're friends."

Cody patted Gwen's hand as he said, "I'm so sorry for what happened to you and Trent. You two didn't deserve this."

The others, minus Heather, glared at Cody as Gwen was confused. Gwen cleared her throat, "What's the meaning of the glares at Cody? What's going on?"

Lindsay opened a mirror and showed Gwen what face she had right then. Gwen touched her face; it had two large cuts on her forehead. Underneath her eyes were dark as if she hadn't slept in days and she had another cut on her left cheek. She suddenly pushed the mirror away and gruffly said, "_What is going on_? Where's Trent, how is he doing?"

Everyone's eyes were wide as they stared at each other. Heather brusquely said, "Okay, who's going to tell her the news about Trent?"

"I will," Leshawna raised her hand and she sat on the other side from Cody, who squeezed her hand. She sighed, "Gwen… there's something we have to tell you about Trent."

"Go on, please." Gwen gestured to Leshawna to continue.

Leshawna started to cry softly, "Gwen… Trent is dead. He was found on the beach by Geoff and Duncan."

That was when Gwen's world had collapsed.

* * *

**Author's Note II**: My apologies if the characters are OOC. Anyways, the second chapter will be longer. Stay tune. _Thank you labellebeaucoup for BETA this chapter_.


End file.
